


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 3: Timely

by cap_ironman_event_mod



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_event_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_event_mod
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 by1+5(9).





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 3: Timely

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's welcome to write a minimum 100 words ficlet for this art as a part of Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang. [All the rules are here](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/160595812268/tiny-reverse-bang-2017-announcement).

Art by [1+5(9)](https://one-and-five-nines.tumblr.com/) posted with their permission.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Rest of Your Life Starts Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576595) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth)
  * [never thought, but knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585736) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
